90dayfiancefandomcom-20200213-history
90 Day Fiancé Wiki:Guidelines
Guidelines for different aspects of this wiki. General *Wikis are meant to be encyclopedias of their topic. As such, the pages should be written factually and without speculation. *Do NOT bold headings. *EVERY page should end with the navigational template, excluding the main page. Categorization Please do not add new types of categories without confirmation from an admin. There are specific categories meant for each page. *Character Pages: "Characters," and either "Female," or "Male" *Location Pages: "Locations" *Images: Either "Art," or "Episode #" For example, a screenshot from episode would have the category "Episode 02." *Music or song Pages: "Music" *Episode Pages: "Episodes" Images *Do NOT add edited or fan art images to pages. *Each image should either have the category "Episode #" or "Art." *Each image from episodes should be added to the image gallery of their page in the order they appear in-episode. Character Pages Each character page should start with either is a person in 90 Day Fiancé. Profile Appearance Personality History Relationships Gallery Quotes Links Infobox *Name: The character's full name. If their name is the same as the page's name, this part can just be erased. *Image: An image of the character. *Kanji: The character's name in kanji, hiragana, or katakana. If in kanji or read differently than to how it's written, the template "r" can be used. *'Romaji': Only necessary if the romanization is different than their name. For example, Zero Two's romanization is Zero Tsu (necessary) but Ichigo's is already the same as her romanization. *'Code': Their full code, if available, or just their 3 digit code. Any zeros that are confirmed should also be written. *'Status': Either "Alive," "Deceased," or "Unknown." Do not put anything else, such as "Injured," or "Pregnant," etc. Do NOT put "Deceased" unless it is undoubtedly shown. *Classification: Parasite, etc. *Affiliation: Their Plantation or if they're members of the government. *Occupation: Pistil/Stamen/"Other". It is redundant to put "parasite," as pistil and stamen are gendered words meaning the same thing. Appearance The appearance section is for the character's appearance and clothing. Personality How the character acts. History The past of the character and current events. Relationships The relationship between the character and other characters. Note: This should not be a play-by-play of all their interactions. It should be their general feelings towards each other as the series processes. Etymology The meaning behind the character's name. Appearances The episodes that the character has appeared in. Use the appearances template. Gallery Pictures of the character placed in the gallery. Use a scroll box to cut down the length of the page. Quotes Quotes from the character. Please use the Quote template. Trivia A section for things that do not fit in other sections. This is a difficult section to edit properly, as it can easily be done wrong. In general... *Don't add speculation. *Don't add the character is "the only one to..." or anything similar. *Don't add that a character is similar to other characters, either in DARLING in the FRANXX or any other media unless DIRECTLY referenced in the show. *Don't add information about their seiyuu or voice actor, unless directly referenced in the show. Episode Pages 90 Days Isn't Enough is the first episode of season 4 of 90 Day Fiancé. Synopsis Plot Appearances Gallery Transcript Links Plot *there's also no reason why a plot summary has to cover the events of the story in the order they appear (though it is often useful). *The point of a summary is not to reproduce the experience—it's to explain the story. *Do not attempt to recreate the emotional impact of the work through the plot summary. Wikipedia is not a substitute for the original.2 *Story plots are written in the narrative present—that is, in the present tense as the story unfolds. *The basic structure of many narrative plots includes a lengthy middle section during which characters repeatedly get in and out of trouble on their way to the climactic encounter. Although such events are exciting to watch, cutting less important ones can make the plot summary tighter a